As the number of Internet and computer users continues to grow, the insurance and other service industries are moving away from paper statements and other documents to electronic documents. As an example, explanation of benefits (EOB)—typically, a written statement to a beneficiary, from a third party payer/insurer (after a claim has been reported), indicating the benefits and charges covered or not covered by the beneficiary's insurance plan. The statement describes benefits, deductibles, co-payment responsibilities, and reasons for non-coverage of claims. Such statements are now presented to beneficiary users as electronic documents in a web-based or mobile-based form. Nevertheless, individuals viewing the statements (e.g., in the web-based or mobile-based form) often have trouble understanding these “explanation of benefits” (as well as other information related to other services), thereby creating a poor user experience for such individuals. These and other drawbacks exist.